


There's only one chance

by Awkward_Rat_Kinnie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie's missing his arm, Fix-It, Gay Panic, Love Confessions, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, first fic, i hate this but you can go ahead and read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Rat_Kinnie/pseuds/Awkward_Rat_Kinnie
Summary: BasicallyRichie saves Eddie after seeing what happens in the dead light's and saves Eddie but not his arm.Eddie goes to the hospitalEddie gets a divorce Richie lets Eddie stay with him after his divorce still head over heels in love with him and being tortured every day with Eddie not being his until he lets it slip that Eddie was his first love
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Richie was in the dead light's. Then he was on the floor. He heard an awful screeching noise and saw Eddie above him. "Hey, there he is!" Richie looked up at him in shock. "I think I did it man! I think I killed it for rea-" he was cut off by Pennywise skewering Him on his claw. "EDDIE" Richie yelled.

"no no no no fuck" Richie whispers

"Richie" Eddie reaches out for him  
________________

Then he hits the floor. He hears a familiar screeching noise and sees Eddie above him. "Hey there he is!". 'déjà vu' Richie thinks then he remembers what happened before. "I think I did it m-" but he's cut off by Richie this time pulling him away from where they were. He hears the claw hit the ground. 'I did it. I saved him. '.But there's still blood soaking into Richie's clothes. 'Fuck' he looks down at Eddie then to his arm. Where his left arm is supposed to be, there's nothing. 

"Shit Eddie are you ok?" He looks down at him with a worried expression. "I think so?" then Eddie tries to get up with his left arm but he can't. "Ok maybe not," he says with what sounds like a chuckle. Richie takes off his black leather jacket and pushes it onto the stump of his arm and ties the sleeves onto him as well. "I'm so sorry Ed's," Richie says with tears in his eyes. Richie lifts him up and moved him into a small cave opening and sets him down against a rock. 

"What do you have to be sorry for?" He breaths. "It was Pennywise's fault this happened. If you didn't move me I would have been stabbed." Richie remembers what he saw In the dead light's and pushes the image of a skewered Eddie. The other losers find them in the cave. Bev was the first to notice Eddie's arm. "What happened?!" Richie doesn't make eye contact but looks up at the Losers. "I rolled him out of the way but IT still got his arm." Bev goes down to hug them. The rest of the Losers follow.

"Wh- what's the plan now?" Bill asks. "I choked It," Eddie says with a breathy tone. "IT felt small. When I was choking him, the leper, he felt smaller than he did before." Mike stands up. "All things must abide by the laws of the shape they inhabit." "We have to make IT smaller in order to defeat it." Everyone starts thinking of ways to turn IT small. "You can always make something feel small," Stan says. "Like how Bowers did"

"Fag"  
"Flamer"  
"Pansy"

Richie remembers the names vividly now. "We have to bully this clown to death" Everyone stands up and goes out of the cave. Richie helps Eddie walk. They start calling IT names. "CLOWN" "WEAK OLD LADY" "STUPID MUMMY" "DUMB PAINTING" "A FUCKING CLOWN". Pennywise backs up into the center of the lair. They all start chanting. "CLOWN" Pennywise turns smaller. "CLOWN" And smaller. They stop in front of pennywise."A clown with a scared beating heart" There's thumping coming from Pennywise. Mike reaches down and grabs his heart. Everyone gathers around Mike and places a hand on the heart. "Look at you," Pennywise says "Your all grown up." They squish IT's heart.

Eddie faints in Richie's arms. "Shit " The lair starts to rumble underneath them. “We gotta get out of here, guys help me get Eddie out of here” Richie and Ben carry Eddie out of the cave and out of the house just before it collapses. “We have to get him to a hospital” “Ok let’s get him into my truck” They lift Eddie into Bens truck and drive to the hospital. Eddie wakes up in the truck halfway to the hospital. “Richie?” Richie looks at him startled.”Yeah, I’m right here bud” Eddie smiles up at him then winces in pain from his arm. "No don't move we're almost at the hospital" He nods then leans up against Richie." Don't call Myra" Richie looks at him. "Why not Ed's she's your wife?" "I don't want her to freak out" Eddie inhales then laughs. “She reminds me of my mother” Richie recalls what happened when he broke his arm. 

“Yeah ok we won’t call her,” Richie says with a smile. Eddie passes out again. When they get to the hospital they carry him out of the truck and run inside. “HELP” Richie yells then a nurse comes running out. She sees Eddie without his arm and grabs a gurney. They lift Eddie up onto the gurney and the nurse takes him away. Richie sits down in the waiting area and starts crying.”Hey Rich,” Stan sits next to him.”I know you think this is your fault but it’s not if you didn’t move at all he probably would have been skewered.” Richie recalls what he saw in the dead light’s. “I saw him die” Stan looks at him shock and worry painted on his face. Bev comes over to them overhearing the conversation. “Oh, honey, what dd you see in the light’s?” Richie cries harder. The Losers gather around him and hug him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Losers convince Richie to leave the waiting area to go back to the townhouse to take a shower. He doesn’t really shower at first. He just stands under the stream of hot water for a while before actually starting to wash all the greywater and blood 'Eddies Blood' off of him. He goes back to the bar where Bev and Ben are talking also cleaned up. “Hey, Rich. Feel any better?” Richie just shakes his head no. “I saw him die, I saw him get stab right through the chest. I could have saved him if I was faster if I had-” He gets cut off by Bev hugging him so tight he can’t breathe.”It’s not your fault. Because you moved him he survived. Don’t blame your self for this Rich.”He starts sobbing so does Bev.

They go back to the Hospital during visitor hours. “Only 2 visitors at a time” Everyone looks at Richie. “Thanks, guys” He goes into Eddies room alone. He’s laying down on the hospital bed looking paler than he did before. He looks down at the stub of his arm, it’s wrapped up properly. He also has a new bandaid on his cheek. “Hey Ed’s,” He says with a smile and sits down in a chair next to his bed. Eddie shifts his head to look at him.”Hey,” The noise comes out like a raspy whisper. Richie starts crying again. He lifts his hand up to brush the hair out of Eddie’s face and cradling his cheek. “I thought you were going to die” He whispers “I saw you die, getting stabbed by the claw,” He stops and inhales a shaky breath.”When you get out of here I have something to show you” He says through his tears. Eddie nods but winces from the pain.

Richie holds his hand and starts to cry more. Stans opens the door “Hey Eddie,” He sits down in the other visitor’s chair. “Bill, Bev, Ben and I are going to be leaving tomorrow but we can stay if you want us too,” Eddie stares at stan. “No..no you guys don’t need to stay because of me, you have lives to get back to” “The offers still up if you change your mind,” Stan stays for w few minutes talking about Patty. Then the rest of the Losers come by one by one with Richie staying and joining in conversation a few times but other than that he holds Eddie’s hand and stays silent. Eventually Visiting hours are over and the Losers leave but they let Richie stay. They give him the other hospital bed to sleep in.


	3. Chapter 3

‘Huh, why would they let me stay?’ Richie wakes up. But then he hears Eddie call out his name.”Richie” then he hears soft whimpers. Richie stood up and walks over to Eddie’s bed. He sees Eddie curled up crying. Richie wakes him up. “Hey, Ed’s I’m right here” he shakes Eddie wake. Eddie sits up startling Richie. “Richie?” “Yeah I’m here, I’m here bud,” Richie says with tears in his eyes but he doesn’t let them fall. “Can you come up here?” Eddie asks waving his hand at the bed. “Yeah, scoot over” He hops into the hospital bed with Eddie. Eddie hugs him with his arm. Richie hugs him back and lets the tears fall this time.”I’m glad you saved me Rich” “I’m glad your ok and not Pennywise’s shish kabob” They laugh and stare at each other. Then Eddie looks down at his stub of an arm. “I’m going to divorce Myra.” ‘Wow’ Richie thinks. “Uh yeah ok, do you need a lawyer? I’m sure Bev can hook ya up with one” Richie holds up his phone. Eddie looks at his phone. “Yeah, can I borrow your phone? I think I should tell Myra I want a divorce”

When Eddie calls Myra she screams at him. “WHERE ARE YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I’VE BEEN EDDIE?” Eddie waits for all the screaming to go down to talk. “I’m in Derry with some old friends Myra. And I won’t be coming back” He waits for a response. She laughs “Oh honey you’re coming back you need me Eddie Bear” “No I’m not and I don’t need anyone to take care of me. I’m getting a divorce lawyer they’ll contact you soon.” “EDDIE NO YOU NEED ME YOUR TO FRAGI-” Eddie hung up before she could finish. “I know you said shes like your mother but I didn’t think she was your mother,” Richie says when Eddie hands back his phone. Sighing Eddie responds ”Yeah man she always tells me how fragile I am and how I need to take my medicine, She’s exactly like my mother” Richie didn’t know how to respond to that so he just hugged him. “Hey it’ll be ok, If you need a place to crash you could come with me?” Eddie looks up at him with big puppy dog eyes “Really? I wouldn’t bother you by crashing at your place?” Richie starts to sweat ‘God fucking damn it why is he so cute. Cute Cute Cute!’ “Yeah it’s not a big deal” “Thank you Rich” He snuggles into Richie’s side hugging him with his good arm.

They get Richie out of the room to change the bandaid on Eddies arm. He sees the Losers “Hey I thought you guys were leaving today?” He says hugging Stan “Our flights are at 10” “Cool, Cool, there just changing his bandaid we can go in in a sec. How have you guys been?” While the Losers talk Eddie’s staring at his arm still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he lost his arm. He stares at the stitches. “How long will it take to heal?” He asks the nurse. “You’ll be discharged in a few days” He nods as she finishes wrapping his arm with new bandaid. “I’ll let your friends in now, ok?” “Yeah ok” Richie and Bev come in. Bev and Eddie talk about divorce lawyers. “Where are you going to be staying while the divorce gets finalized?” Richie, who was keeping to himself the whole time, blushes so does Eddie. “Oh well Rich offered for me to stay at his house for now” Bev looks over to Richie and winks at him then looks back at Eddie. “Well you can always come stay with any of the other losers” “No it’s ok” She nods “Well talk to the lawyer and let me know how it goes, ok?” “Ok I will” Bev leaves and all the losers come by to say goodbye before they leave. 

Stan asks to talk to Richie outside so they walk outside the room. “Really Rich? You’re letting him stay at your place, that’s gonna be torture for you dude!” Richie laughs “No dude! Don’t worry I’m gonna take him to the bridge before we leave,” Stan stares at him like he’s gone crazy. “What? If he rejects me I’m sure he’ll go to one of your guy’s houses” “He won’t be able to fly to us, your gonna have to drive him!” “SHIT” Richie yell’s “I already told him I had something to show him! Shit” Stan just stares at him like he’s the biggest idiot in the world (He is). “Welp good luck man, your gonna need it” Richie walks back into the room seeing Mike talking to Eddie. “Well Edwardo, when are you getting out of here?” Richie asks “They said I’ll be discharged in a few days” He says smiling up at Richie ‘Why god, is he so perfect?’ “Ok, the losers already got our stuff from the townhouse so we’ll be ready to go right after you get discharged” “Ok”

“Alright Ed’s you ready to hit the road?” He says to Eddie as they walk to his car. “Probably not knowing your taste in music” He grins at Richie “Alright you can have full control over the music, how bout that?” Eddie stares at him in bewilderment “Wheres the old Richie I want him back?” “Well you almost died so I thought I could be a little nicer to you for now” He smiles down at Eddie. “You said you had to show me something when I got out, right?” He says quickly turning his head so Richie won’t see him blushing. “Oh yeah but it’s not important we just go home” Eddie looks back at him "Yeah ok if you don't want to show me that's fine, let's just go"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Jade Ryland for the Eddie figuring out he's in love with Richie after talking to Bev idea!

They're only 3 hours out and Eddies complaining about being hungry is enough for Richie to pull over to a small diner. “Ok Ed’s, whatcha want to eat?” “Don’t call me Ed’s" They end up getting some waffles. "Myra would never let me eat something like this" Eddie says as he begins to eat. "Wait really?? She never let you eat waffles?" Eddie takes a moment to swallow his food "Yeah she only lets me eat healthy stuff like prime meat, vegetables, nothing with too many carbs or calories." Richie sits there in disbelief "Well now you can you're a free man Ed's" he says smiling. "Yeah I guess I am" Eddie smile down at his food. “What about you Trashmouth, got anyone special?” Richie looks away “Uh no, no I don’t” Eddie looks shocked by his answer “Really? The Trashmouth that talks about his girlfriend to millions doesn’t actually have one?” “Yeah man that’s because I’m gay” Eddie just stares back at him fully shocked. “Ok ill be in the car when you want to get back on the road” He doesn’t look at Eddie when he leaves. ‘Shit ’ Eddie thinks as he finishes his meal and heads out to the car.

They stop an hour later because Richie has to piss and he wants to calm down after the diner talk. Which leaves Eddie alone in the car. He’s still mad at Richie for just leaving after coming out to him and not talking to him so he calls Bev. ”Hey Bev, Richies being a dick” Bev laughs “Isn’t he always a dick?” “Yeah but this time he’s not talking to me after some big news,” “What did he say?” Eddie sighs “It’s not my place to tell you, but it was big news that could my life to” “Ohh did he come out of the closet?” Eddie laughs “You knew all along didn’t you?” “I sure did! And I’m pretty sure it’s going to change your life because your both in love with each other!!” Eddie takes a minute to process this before he yells. “SHIT” “you ok Eddie?” Eddie looks back down at his phone “No, I just realized I’m in love with my childhood best friend!” “Well I hope living with him won’t torture you both, because stan knows it will be torture for Richie,” Richies heading back to the car “Oh shit sorry Bev but Richies coming back from the gas station.” “Bye Eddie, Tell him for me ok? I love you!” “Love you too Bev!” Then Richie gets into the car and ignores Eddie.

They don’t talk the rest of the ride but Eddie still controls the music so it’s not a very awkward air between them. But it’s not comfortable. “Rich it’s ok if you’re gay, I am too” He whispers the last part to himself and Richie didn’t hear it. “Yeah well, I haven’t been in love except for one special guy so I really don’t know much about relationships” “Who was it” “No man I’m not telling you” They get to Richie’s house “I’m gonna give you the grand tour of casa Tozier!” Richie says dropping the topic “Ok Trashmouth” Eddie starts to laugh but is still curious about who he’s in love with.

Richie finishes the tour and heads off to take a shower. Eddie’s unpacking his suitcases in the guest room when the shower turns off but Richie doesn’t come out for another 20 minutes” Stan I didn’t show him the bridge and were already at my house, what the fuck did I do” “Well Hello to you too Rich” “Sorry, Hi Stan” “Better, Now for what you did is inflict torture on your self. You should probably tell him how you feel so you don’t avoid him like you are now!” “Your right stan I should stop avoiding him! But I can’t just be around him or I might tell him I love him!” He yells this into his phone ”Hey Rich, you ok?” ‘SHIT ‘ “Yeah man, uh what do you want for dinner?” He asks Eddie. “Sorry Stan I gotta feed Ed’s. Talk to you later” “Tell him how you feel Rich” “Later Stan” He hangs up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for now but when I can ill probably do a smut chapter then be done. :p

They have a routine now after 3 weeks. Wake up, make coffee, talk about anything and everything, get takeout, and watch a movie. Everything was the same today but when they were watching the movie Eddie asks Richie “Who’s the special guy?” “What are you talking about Ed’s?” Richie looks aways from the screen to him ”You said you’ve only loved one person right, Who was it?” ‘Shit, should I just tell him?’ “Uh well I’m still in love with him that’s for sure” Richie would have to walk away every time he saw Eddie without a shirt on cleaning in those little shorts. He just becomes more in love with him every day, with all the little things he does. “Oh so you still talk to him?” “Yeah man, but he doesn’t know how much I love him” ‘Fuck shouldn’t have told him that?’ “Well it’s hard to pin down who, give me some hints?” “No, you’d figure it out to easily” “Come on Rich” “No! Now excuse me I’m going to go take a shower” Richie stands up and walks faster than usual to the bathroom. “Why won’t you open up to me Rich,” Eddie whispers to himself.

They ignore what happened that afternoon for a few days before Eddie asks again “Who is it Richie?” “Eddie can you just drop it? I’m not going to tell you!” Richie stands to walk away but Eddie grabs him with his only arm. “Richie! Just tell me, I won’t hate you ever, you know that right?” “Eddie let go,” “No Rich, I’m not gonna let you ignore this! Just tell me!” “IT’S YOU” Eddie’s grip loosens up enough for Richie to get away and walk to his bedroom crying. “Richie no wait,” But Richie already locked his bedroom door. ‘FuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuck’ is all that’s going through Richies mind.

After that Richie didn’t go outside of his room unless it was for food. If Eddie was out there he would ignore him and went back to his room. Eddie would try to talk to him but Richie just ignored him and walked away. This continued for a week until Eddie grabbed him by the arm to face him when he was walking away from him. “Richie, look at me” He didn’t “Richie” Eddie said more firm. Richie looked at him face to face “What” his words sounded raspy like he had been crying for hours. “Richie, I love you” Before Richie could even respond Eddie pushed up on his toes to kiss him hard. It took Richie a few seconds to react and kiss back putting his hand on Eddies cheek and waist. Eddie put his hand on Richie waist. They pull away putting their foreheads together. Richie starts to cry “I love you so much Ed’s” He says through tears. “I love you too Rich I always have” He lets Richie cry for a minute before making him order takeout for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr


End file.
